Bain/Quotes
''PAYDAY: The Heist'' First World Bank * "Alright guys, listen up: good news and bad news. We got a go from our insider. He hid the thermite and a drill in the server room, but he bailed. The bank manager's got the keycard to get in there - let's get it on." * "Just walk straight into the bank." * "Enter the bank." * "Find the bank manager, then tie him down or shoot him and you'll get his keycard." Heat Street Panic Room Green Bridge Counterfeit *''"They bought it! Let's drain the place!"'' Diamond Heist *'You got the coordinates, go.' *'Right - find them and get me hooked up with the gadgets we acquired. Ok. You got the codes to the vault?' *'Find the alarm boxes.' Slaughterhouse *''"Tackle/Trucks ready?"'' *''"On your mark Dallas!" '' *''"How is she (the armored truck)?" '' *''"The gold is inside the safe - drill it open!"'' *''"The garage doors! Murkys!" '' No Mercy *''"You're (Wolf) breaking up! Everything okay?" '' *''"Bain, I mean, nurse Bain." '' *''"They're INSANE!" They're hitting the building with missiles!" '' *''"Sorry guys, you're left for dead!" '' Undercover ''PAYDAY 2'' Bank Heist *''"OK, people, there's the bank. I don't know what's in there, but I know it's gonna be good."'' *''"Guys, the thermal drill, go get it."'' *''"OK, great, now get that thing to the vault door."'' *''"Alright, start it up."'' *''"OK, good. We should be through in a couple of minutes."'' *''"Cops are here, we're about to get our hands full!"'' *''"That was only a matter of time."'' *''"Cash time, bag it!"'' *''"Don't forget about those safety deposit boxes, folks, can be good stuff in there."'' *''"Okay, we got enough, or you can stay for more."'' Big Oil * "It's done, now open the lab door." Car Shop Diamond Store Election Day Firestarter * "Ah, shit! I said take it easy! Feds woke up!" * "Better get moving, boys. The longer it takes, the more cops are going to show up." * "Hector wants this recorded. Don't ask, I didn't." * "You guys totally emptied that hangar, get to the van." * "This is an FBI auxiliary office, for the love of God stay quiet." * "Okay, time to burn some money." Four Stores * "Okay, let's do this one!" * "That's a big safe, see if you can get that thing open." * "Okay, get it open." * "Okay, keep looking." * "Bo Kung. Finally, a good china store." Jewelry Store * "That's enough for Vlad, but get more if you feel brave." Ukrainian Job * "It could be in the front too, it doesn't have to be in the back." * "Guys, if you haven't found it yet, you better find it soon, we're running out of time." Nightclub * "Yes, that's it! Pay-dirt." Mallcrasher * "Five thousand dollars, guys. Keep it up!" * "Okay, you're at ten thousand dollars." * "Whoa, fifty thousand dollars! Is there anything left?" GO Bank Armored Transport * "Bulldozer in the transport!" * "Get them open, and get whatever's in there!" * "This shouldn't take long, just hold you ground." Harbour * "We're using a magnetic crane to drop a little present in the path of the GenSec convoy - a steel container of professional badasses. Hit the trucks, get the loot to the getaway. These docks have a rich history of heistery, gentlemen - do it proud." * "The target is spotted. Just need to get you into position, and ..." * "Hate to see you guys cooped like that, but we snagged four trucks. Get out there, and get at them." Crossroad Park Downtown Underpass Watchdogs * "He's coming in at dock nine!" Rats * "Acid, guys, acid. Get some and pour it in there." * "Add muriatic acid, to continue the process!" * "Ah, OK... Muria, muriatic acid. Add more." * "Cooking away fine - needs more acid though." * "Hm, yeah it is not caustic soda... Yeah. It should be acid. Yep, sure that is it." * "I'm 100% it is muriatic acid now. Just add it." * "Looking at this site... Says acid is used in this step... We got muriatic, right?" * "Mu... Muriatic acid - we need some more in there." * "OK, so add caustic... No, wait, add acid - muriatic acid." * "Add caustic soda to continue the process!" * "Caustic basic reaction is now added. OK you got any soda around? Add it." * "Caustic chloride. Says it is liquid form... Wait a minute... Should be soda, right?" * "Caustic soda - yep, that's it. Go for it." * "I'm 100% it is some caustic soda needed here. Drop some in." * "I'm just guessing at this point... These internet descriptions are iffy." * "It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... OK wait, soda... Yeah, caustic soda!" * "Says we need club soda to get this temperature up... Sounds odd. What can you get?" * "Try caustic soda....Or hydrogen... No no, wait, soda... Go for that. Yeah." * "Add hydrogen chloride to continue the process!" * "Caustic chloride. Says it is some solid form... Wait a... Should be that hydrogen, right?" * "Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with chloride." * "Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with hydrogen." * "Fuck me, we needed those damn cooks. I'm going with caustic soda." * "Hydrogen... Is that a gas... Can't be a solid... Says add it. You guys got a gas tank?" * "I'm not 100% but I think it is hydrogen chloride now. Yep, should be." * "It needs hydrogen chloride - for sure." * "It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... No, no wait... Yeah, OK." * "This site says something else... Chloride soda hydrogen mix. I don't know, go for it - something." * "Aw, what?! Guys, you have to be careful with that stuff; I told you!" * 'I hear the cop radio, law enforcers are on the way. They arrive in thirty seconds." * "Cops and SWATs have arrived, be careful." * "That's a clean sweep. All the Mendozas are history. Get to the chopper or go for the money they got on that bus." Framing Frame * "That's his phone, good." * "Keep this up and we're going to pull it off!" * "That's one of the external hard drives." Big Bank Hotline Miami *''"Whoa! Wherever the Commissar is, he HEARD that!" '' *''"Soviet-era machinery! Slow...so slow!"'' *''"If the Commissar escapes, Hoxton will rot so MOVE IT!" '' *''"The crazy Ivan locked himself inside his safe! I'm sending a thermal drill." '' Hoxton Breakout The Diamond * "We came, we saw, we robbed a whole bunch of old Roman shit." Hoxton Revenge * "Their case probably won't recover from the amount of evidence we've stolen, but you're free to steal more." * "There's the safehouse. Let's put that to the test." The Bomb Forest Dockyard * "Feeding the fish, huh?" Meltdown The Alesso Heist Golden Grin Casino First World Bank Slaughterhouse Reaction to crew killing civilians *''"You sure you wanna do that?"'' *''"Civilians are an asset! You kill 'em, they're gone!"'' *''"Too many civilian casualties, they're rolling in snipers!"'' *''"Hey, Mister Blonde! You seen too many movies? You think they're gonna let you go with all that innocent blood on your hands!?"'' *''"Hey! Hey! Watch where you're shooting!"'' *''"Hey! What's with the itchy trigger finger?!"'' *''"No civilian casualties, remember?!"'' *''"Hey! Hey! They're gonna bring in the big guns if you kill civilians!"'' *''"The cops are gonna come down harder on us if you kill civilians!"'' *''"I told you to stop shooting civilians! Get yourself together!" '' *''"Get yourself together man! This isn't right!"'' *''"You kill civilians like this and we're gonna lose our cash in cleaner costs!"'' *''"Easy on trigger with civilians! They get expensive real fast!"'' *''"Watch the background! Spare the civilians!"'' *''"Civilians can do a lot of good to you! As long you got'em under control!"'' *''"Think about what you're doing here, huh?!" (followed by one of the three lines below) **"It'll be almost impossible to trade you for a hostage now if you end up in custody."'' **''"If you end up in custody now, the police are gonna hold you for goddamn ever."'' **''"If you end up in custody now, I think you'll be there until the end of days."'' Heist Completed ''Payday: The Heist'' First World Bank Heat Street Panic Room Green Bridge Counterfeit Diamond Heist Slaughterhouse No Mercy Undercover ''PAYDAY 2'' Bank Heist Big Oil Car Shop Diamond Store Election Day Firestarter Four Stores * "Nice job, guys. Sneaky and still sent a message. They lost the dough and Vlad will be sure to point out to them that you are on his team." Jewelry Store Ukrainian Job Nightclub Mallcrasher * "Overkill - enough said. See you at the safe house." * "That was severe overkill, Vlad will eat this up. This will really work for him." * "I think you just wiped out everything, all of it, the farm. Well done!" GO Bank Shadow Raid * "Ninjas in socks tip-toeing on carpet make more noise than you. Expertly done." * "Expertly done. You guys are like shadows." Armored Transport Harbour Crossroad Park Downtown Underpass Watchdogs Rats * "No cash, no info. Hector's gonna be very unhappy unless you guys pull my ass out of the fire, I know it's a lot to ask." Framing Frame Big Bank Hotline Miami Hoxton Breakout The Diamond Hoxton Revenge The Bomb Forest Dockyard Meltdown *"Nukes?! ARE YOU CRAZY VLAD?!" The Alesso Heist Golden Grin Casino First World Bank Slaughterhouse *''"You're reading my mind! Grab as much gas as you can!"'' Planks * "Good thinking, use those boards to barricade more windows." * "That'll slow them down for a while." Special Enemies * "They're upping the ante with snipers!" * "Yeah, police chatter sounds like they're activating sniper teams! Stay low." * "Well, those are snipers." * "Sniper! Building!" * "They're sending in some kinda special unit! Beware!" * "Special units going in - be on the lookout!" * "Heads up! They're sending in a Bulldozer!" Hostages * "Now that you've taken a hostage, the police assault is going to take more time." * "Good thinking, take hostages, that'll slow them down for a while." * "Good move, that hostage will cost them time." * "That hostage will definitely make them have to regroup, buys you more time." Compromised * "That's the alarm, time to do some heavy lifting!" * "That was only a matter of time." * "New plan, people, cause the old one's dead!" * "And yeah, that's the alarm." * "That's the alarm guys, it's on now."Whoo Category:Quotes Category:Article stubs